


A Day to Remember

by That_ghost



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blow Jobs, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fucking, Homophobia, Light Bondage, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:47:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23503324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/That_ghost/pseuds/That_ghost
Relationships: Frank Iero/Gerard Way
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	1. I'm sorry

"Please pick up, please pick up" Frank says under his breath as he's trying to call Gerard 

"Hey Frankie" Gerard said, cheerfully.

"Gee..." He was shaking and trying not to cry.

"S...something happened at work." He whispered.

"What? what happened? Are you ok? Do you need me to come and get you?" Gerard said in a less cheerful tone.

"Umm...I... yes." Frank said and then paused for a second "There's somebody in the mall, with a gun and I'm scared." Frank said, this time beginning to cry, he could hear Gerard grabbing his keys and running out the front door to his car.

"Shit, shit, where are you?!" Gerard said in the most angry voice Frank had ever heard.

"I...I'm in the back room." 

"Ok, try and get yourself to the exit, I'll meet you there... I love you okay?" Gerard said as he started his car and started driving

"Okay... love you" Frank said before hanging up and trying to work out how he was going to get out of the mall without getting spotted, or even worse killed

Gerard was pissed. "Fuck, fuck, fuck." he shouted at himself. He was kicking himself that he made Frank get a job instead of himself, he felt so bad. Fuck Frank could get fucking killed. "No no," he couldn't even think about the fact that the only important thing in his life could be gone in the blink of an eye.

Frank had managed to get out of the store and was nearly at the mall door. He could already see the flashing lights of the cop cars, and the cops standing outside the door, guns raised and shouting at him to put his hands up, the cops letting him pass through as they realised he was an employee of one of the stores. Frank could already see the long line of news reporters wanting to interview him. He could see Gerard getting out of his car in the parking lot in the distance. He began to walk through all of the reporters pushing them away as they tried to get his attention not having any respect for what just happened.

Once he got past the reporters Frank ran towards Gerard. Frank couldn't hold it back anymore and he started crying hysterically.

Gerard hugged him so fucking hard, Frank burying his face in Gee's chest, warm and familiar, he could hear Gerard's heartbeat

"Shhh...it's okay," Gerard said with tears in his eyes. He hadn't seen Frank this hysterical before and he hated it.

"I..I don't...u-understand." Frank sobbed uncontrollably "shhh it's okay baby, You're safe, I've got you" Gerard whispered as he started to walk Frank to the car.

On the way home Frank started to calm down a bit and was managing full coherent sentences without crying, he began to explain what happened.  
"I was working the register and then I heard gunshots, everybody outside the store was screaming and running, the manager told us to get into the back room immediately so I did and then I called you" he said with tears running down his cheeks.

Gerard was silently crying "I...I'm so fucking sorry Frankie, I'm going to help you through this okay?" 

Frank tried his best to smile "okay" he whispered, his voice kind of hoarse from crying.

Getting home was difficult thanks to the traffic being absolute hell but eventually they pulled into the driveway, Gerard was very aware the next couple of months were going to be rough on both of them. Frank got out of the car still visibly shaking, Gerard put an arm around his waist helping him up the steps to the front door. Once they were both inside they ended up watching a movie for a couple of hours and just holding each other, being thankful nothing terrible happened. Gerard kissed Frank on the forehead before getting up to go until the kitchen "what do you want for dinner Frankie?" He asked, looking through the fridge.

Frank got up off the couch and walked into the kitchen over to Gerard "umm pizza?" Frank asked almost kind of timid "sure" Gerard responded and reached for his phone.

After they had eaten they ended up watching another movie and Gerard ended up falling asleep on the couch with Frank next to him. About an hour later they ended up going to bed, Frank falling asleep in Gerard's arms, Gerard ended up staying awake for a little bit just watching Frank sleep and listening to his heartbeat before falling asleep himself.

Gerard woke up to the sound ofp Frankie crying. He didn't register it at first until he noticed Frank's silhouette sat up in bed, he flaked on the bedside light immediately "Hey Frankie what's wrong?" Gerard said, throwing his arms around him. 

Frank didn't answer, he just buried his face in the crook of Gee's neck "shhh, shhh, shhh what's up?" Gerard said pulling Frank away from his neck and wiping away tears, Frank talking a couple of deep breaths "I...I woke up having a panic attack" he explained, still crying "I...I'm sorry Gee" he whispered through tears "No, it's okay baby, I'm here for you okay? I know this is going to be hard but I'm here" Gerard said cupping Frank's face still wiping away tears, Frank just nodded.

Frank woke up the next morning without Gerard next to him, he didn't seem too bothered and tried to get back to sleep until he heard his phone vibrating like there was no tomorrow on the bedside table, the time was 10:09 "the fuck?" Frank said under his breath before answering the phone 

"hello"

"Frank where the fuck are you?" The annoyed sound of his boss on the other end

"Well, I'm still in bed considering I thought we would have at least a week off" Frank said like it was a matter of fact.  
He could very clearly hear his boss getting annoyed

"If you're not here within the next hour you're fired" his boss yelled down the phone

"You know what? no, fuck you I quit, I know you need workers but Jesus fucking Christ after what happened yesterday I would expect a little bit more sympathy" Frank yelled back before hanging up, curling up into the covers and trying to get back to sleep, he was unsuccessful as Gerard walked in to the bedroom soon after. "Hey what's up? I heard yelling" he said sitting next to Frank on the bed "promise you won't get mad?" Frank said almost in a whisper "of course I won't baby" he said rubbing Frank's shoulder "I...I quit my job... I just can't do it anymore, an...and they wanted me to work today...and I'm sorry Gee I just..." Frank said looking really guilty

"Hey Frankie it's okay, don't worry about it, you being ok is a lot more important okay?" Gerard said before kissing Frank "I love you" he said against Frank's lips, Frank smiled a little.

~~~

It was a week after the incident at the mall and Gerard woke up in the middle of the night in an empty bed. He checked the time, 03:12 "Fuuuck" he said to himself, before getting up and walking down stairs to see Frank sprawled out on the couch, he was half asleep clutching a nearly empty whiskey bottle. Gerard just stood there looking at him in the dim light, painful memories flooding back, he knows this, he remembers this. He knew that Frank wasn't in a particularly good place before all of this happened, but for some reason he wasn't expecting this "f... Frankie?" Gerard whispered in the dark "...h...heyyyy..g.ee.." Frank drunkenly slurred his words as he looked up at the door frame where Gerard was standing "c...come he..re.." Frank said, sitting up a little bit.

Gerard slowly walked over to the couch and sat down next to Frank, taking the bottle of whiskey away from him and placing it on the coffee table "why you drinkin' Frankie?" Gerard asked softly, Frank looked at Gerard for a moment with glassy eyes "I...I'm..s sorry.y...Gerard...I.. I.." Frank said as he started to cry, a tear rolling down his cheek, Gerard wiped it away with his thumb, pulling Frank into a tight hug, kissing the top of Frank's head "shhh shhh shhh... it's okay baby" Gerard whispered, Frank just sobbed.


	2. Headache

The next morning Gerard yet again woke up without Frank next to him. He got up quickly, remembering the night before and being slightly worried, he threw on a pair of black jeans and an old ripped up t-shirt. Walking down stairs he could see Frank through the open back door sitting on the back porch smoking. He walked into the kitchen, turned on the coffee maker, and headed out to the back porch. "Hey baby" Gerard said softly, leaning against the door frame. Frank looked like shit, and Gerard wasn't surprised, he knew exactly how Frank felt having been there several times himself in the past; tired, light-headed, and nauseous.

Gerard slowly walked over to Frank and sat down beside him, looking out across the backyard. "Why'd you do that last night Frankie?" Frank just sat there for a second like he was remembering the night before, "I...sorry.." Frank whispered and Gerard could see tears in his eyes. "Hey, it's okay baby... I'm just worried, you know I've been through this shit before, I just want to make sure you're ok, and I wanna help" Gerard said softly, planting a kiss on the top of Frank's head; his hair smelled like cigarette smoke and booze. Frank didn't say anything, he just buried his face in the crook of Gerard's neck.

They sat out on the porch for a while longer smoking in silence until Frank took a deep breath and almost sheepishly began to apologise to Gerard. ‘I’m sorry Gee, I.. I.. I’m just not dealing with shit too great.” He didn't know why he felt so embarrassed about it, it's not like Gerard was going to judge him, hell, he had been through this himself years ago, he knew what it was like. "It's okay baby, I know what it's like, I know how fucking hard it is...I love you" Gerard said softly, leaning slightly against Frank's shoulder. Frank smiled, well, as much as he could, "love you too" he whispered.

Gerard eventually got up to get himself coffee, unable to fight the caffeine withdrawal any longer, "you want anything Frankie?" He yelled from the kitchen. Frank didn't respond but instead walked in a couple of minutes later, "umm no I'm good thanks Gee, my fuckin' head hurts" Frank said softly, leaning against the counter. Gerard gave him a sympathetic look before kissing him on the cheek, "you should go lie down, baby" he said, as he sipped on his coffee. Frank didn't want to admit Gerard was right, but he knew he was, he also wanted that coffee desperately but he knew it would make everything so much worse, but it was tempting… "Mmmhh" Frank muffled into Gerard's neck, he knew he probably looked and sounded completely pathetic, but he didn't really care at this point. Gerard smiled softly, raising an eyebrow "go, get some rest, you need it" he said, rubbing Frank's back. "Mmm... fine" Frank said, sounding almost annoyed at this point, he got himself some water and headed back to bed. 

Gerard had a mini mountain of projects piling up in his office anyway, so he was perfectly content locking himself away all day and going slightly insane. He ended up getting distracted several times before actually doing anything, procrastination could be his middle name; playing guitar, sketching, moving paper around his desk, you name it, he would move hell on earth before actually doing the thing he needed to do. 

He ended up staring at his phone for about an hour, before finally finishing that painting that he had been working on for about 6 weeks. It was an abstract piece he had been putting off finishing for a long time, but he was proud of it. After getting a few more things done, finally, he went to go and check on Frank 

When Gerard walked into the bedroom Frank was nowhere to be seen, but he could hear the shower on, so he just went back to his office. About ten minutes later Frank scared the ever-living shit out of him, sneaking up behind him and quickly swinging his arms over Gerard's shoulders. Frank could have sworn Gerard jumped out of his chair. "You fucker", Gerard hissed, Frank just giggled like a little kid, before resting his chin on Gerard's shoulder, his wet hair rubbing on Gerard's neck and face, his tattooed arms just in front of Gerard. "Someone's feeling better then?" Gerard said almost sarcastically, Frank smiled softly, "yeah a lot.” Gerard smiled and turned his neck to kiss Frank's cheek "good, I'm glad baby.” Frank leaned into his touch and smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!! :) here is another short chapter, thank you to my amazing friend for editing this for me!! I will write another chapter throughout the week for you guys :) as I'm still in quarantine and very very bored, ok cool thxxx


	3. You're gonna fuckin' love it

"Hey baby, come here for a second," Gerard called from the kitchen. It had only been a day since Gerard walked in on Frank's little drinking session, but he knew he needed to talk to Frank about it, and it had to be then. Gerard was sitting at the kitchen table with his laptop and a pile of finished projects that he had put off completing for weeks.   
Frank walked in and took the seat opposite Gerard’s. "What's up?" Frank asked.   
He looked the worse for wear after the events of the previous night. Gerard bit his lip, feeling slightly guilty for bringing up the discussion too soon. 

"We need to talk about what happened the other night,” Gerard said, pausing second before continuing, "I know it's a little too soon... but I want to help you." Frank looked slightly upset, but he understood. Part of him had hoped that Gerard had forgotten about the night, but he was wrong, again.

"I know... and I'm sorry. I know that's not going to fix shit, but I am, and I know I need help, but..." Frank trailed off, realizing that he lacked the words to complete the sentence. Frank knew that he needed help. Yet, it was difficult to find a starting point. He understood that Gerard would be willing to help, but something held him back. It was as if he was too ashamed to ask. 

Gerard looked at him, his face nearly drawn into a pout. "I know, baby. I know it is difficult. I was thinking that we could both go to my old therapist?" He listened to the words roll out of his tongue and remembered Mikey offering him the same suggestion several years ago. He suppressed a pang of misery.   
Frank took a deep breath and relaxed back into the chair.   
"Okay... I mean, I guess I need it," he said, biting his nails.  
Gerard smiled at him and chuckled. “A few years ago, I said the same thing. Things will get better, I promise,” he said, reaching out to hold Frank's hand. Frank smiled. "Thanks, Gerard," he whispered. "Don't mention it. I'll try and book us an appointment later in the day," Gerard replied. He, too, understood that he needed the therapy. He had meant to go back for a while, and this seemed like a perfect opportunity. 

~~~

It was a cold fall afternoon, and Gerard was painting in his office when Frank announced that he was going to the grocery store. Because apparently chocolate ice cream isn't good enough. Gerard saw this as an excellent opportunity to call Mikey and select a gift for Frank's birthday. Frank’s birthday fell on Halloween, which added to his excitement.   
Though Gerard had tried to nudge a preference out of Frank, his efforts had been met with a very helpful 'surprise me' retort. Gerard knew what he wanted to do, but he would need Mikey's help. Even then, he felt anxious involving his little brother. He had to be careful not to scar him mentally. Unfortunately, this hadn't always been easy. 

Not long after getting off the phone with Mikey, Frank came back from the grocery store. Gerard, I hadn't realized that he had been on the phone for nearly an hour. With Frank's birthday being just over a month away, however, he was confident he had plenty of time to execute his genius plan.

Later that evening, Gerard found Frank curled up on the couch. He was watching a cheesy horror movie while eating his weight in ice cream. Gerard had to admit that he looked adorable.  
Frank looked up at him, his face the expression of, 'Sit your ass down or fuck off.' Gerard opted for the first option. At first, Frank was very reluctant to move. He contemplated leaving his nest of comfort, the blankets, and couch cushions before dragging his body to make space for Gerard. "You okay?" Gerard asked him softly. He wondered why Frank was so quiet.   
"Yeah, I'm just hella tired,” Frank explained, though all he wanted was to eat his ice cream, watch a horror movie and go to sleep. With Gerard sitting so close to him, looking all cute and shit, it was difficult to be mean.

"Soooo, what have you been doing?" Frank asked out of nowhere. Though Gerard did not want to lie, he had to be careful not to ruin the birthday surprise. He would have loved to tell Frank everything. The kick-ass painting he had been working on for him, the dog Mikey was going to pick up from the rescue shelter the morning of Halloween, the ring Gerard was to tie around its collar, his plan to tie Frank up and fuck him into next week; but he couldn’t.   
He paused for a second before replying. "Ehhh... not much, just painting, nothing particularly exciting,” he said, but Frank looked suspicious.   
For some reason, Frank could always tell when Gerard was tiptoeing around something or lying. It annoyed Gerard, not being able to plan any surprises.

"I call bullshit,” Frank said in a sarcastic tone. With his birthday coming up soon, he had an idea of what was going on.   
"Well, you'll just have to wait and see," Gerard replied, matching Frank's tone. Frank blushed a little because well, fuck when Gerard said it like that it was kind of hot.   
Gerard smirked and kissed Frank's neck, whispering, "You're gonna fuckin' die when you find out."  
Frank bit his lip because holy fucking shit was Gerard trying to turn him on? If so, he had succeeded. Gerard moved from Frank's neck to his lips. The kiss felt gentle but deep. It had the potential to go somewhere.  
Frank moaned through the kiss as Gerard moved over to sit on his lap, his thighs either side of Frank's legs. Gerard could feel Frank's cock beginning to get hard, and he slightly pushed forward to get some friction between them. "You're so fuckin' hot," Gerard purred, before moving down to Frank's neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry for the cliffhanger >:)
> 
> Again, thank you to my friend for editing this


	5. You're gonna fuckin' love it, part 2

"Mmhh...f...fuck...Gee," Frank moaned, before bucking his hips up into Gerard's, Gerard made a low groan from the back of his throat. Frank was now fully hard, and he was desperate to get a hand on his dick, he kept making small thrusts against Gerard's now hard cock. Gerard moved his hand down towards Frank's cock, he copped it with the palm of his hand before unzipping Frank's pants. Frank's cock was pressed up against his boxes and leaking. Frank looked so fucking hot, sitting there, hard, and panting. 

Gerard's mouth was already starting to water at the thought of sucking Frank off. Gerard moved down Frank's stomach, stopping at his hip bones, licking and biting on them, just below Frank's tattoos "mmhhh...m...fucking hell...Gerard," Frank cried out.

Gerard looked up at Frank and grinned, before pulling down his is boxes, freeing Frank's hard cock against his tattooed covered stomach "Frankie, I'm going to make you feel so fuckin' good." Gerard whispered, before taking Frank in. Frank automatically bucked his hips knowing Gerard could take it.

"Uuhhh...mmm...oh...shit, fuck." Frank moaned, putting his hand in Gerrard's hair as Gerard tongued over the slit. He hummed before taking Frank as much as he could and put his hand over Frank's hips so he couldn't move. 

Frank tried to buck his hips but Gerard just moaned around his cock "G...Gee...mhh fuck...I'm... I'm gonna come...I...oh fuck." Frank moaned, throwing his head back before coming into Gerard's mouth "ohhhh fuuuck..." Frank said, under his breath, panting.

Gerard swallowed, before moving up Frank's body, to his neck. Gerard moved back into Frank's lap, rocking his hips slightly because holy shit he was so hard "Mmphhh...fuck, Frankie... you taste so good." Gerard moaned, kissing Frank's neck and collarbone. 

Frank smiled, moving his hand to get at Gerard's dick, which was leaking pre-come, and flat against his stomach. Frank could feel himself getting hard again, it was like he was in fucking high school again "Fuck, Gerard." Frank whispered into Gerard's neck as he started to work on Gerard's cock.

Gerard pushed into Frank's hand and started to moan and whimper, "Uhh shit Gee... I wanna fuck you so bad right now...ahh fuck..." Frank moaned into Gerard's ear, biting it slightly. 

Gerard made a noise that was a cross between a moan and a whisper, before Frank could even register what was going on Gerard was kicking off his jeans, followed by his underwear, and he was lining himself up with Frank's cock.

Gerard was already sinking down onto Frank before he could stop him. "Ohh ahh...Frankie..." Gerard moaned, rocking his hips. He was so hard it hurt. 

"Fuckin' hell, you're so fucking tight..." Frank whispered, pulling Gerard's t-shirt up and over his head, before biting at his nipple. 

Gerard moaned and arched his back, as he started to bounce faster, "You're such a fucking slut." Frank whispered, moving his hands down Gerard's body, resting them on his hips. 

Gerard started to moan louder, because fuck, Frank really knew how to turn him on. "Ohhh, ahhh, F--Frankie... I'm gonna... come...ohhh, fuck!" Gerard moaned, throwing his head back. 

Frank hissed and moved one of his hands to get that Gerard's now very hard and leaking cock, he started to move his hand roughly as he moved his lips to Gerard's neck, and started to buck his hips, "That's it... scream for me, slut. Come for me..." 

And that did it, Gerard was coming all over his own stomach and chest, and mixing his partner' name with a bunch of expletives, he kept grinding up and down even though the over sensitivity was beginning to hurt. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck Gee..." Frank chanted, before coming hard, Gerard let out a slight whimper before collapsing onto Frank's chest, they were both panting hard. "I love you," Frank said under his breath. 

Gerard pulled off of Frank and sat down next to him "Love you too," he said back. It had been so long since they had done it on the couch, the place was a mess, not to mention they were both covered in come. Gerard pulled a blanket over himself, and smiled at Frank, who looked like he was about to fall asleep.

~~~

It was yet again another cold fall afternoon, and Gerard was starting to get nervous about Frank's birthday, which was just over a week away now. He had finished the painting he had been working on, a Tim Burton inspired skull and he was pretty proud of it. If anything, he was more proud of himself because he managed to keep it away from Frank who liked to sit in his office and watch him paint, which was good and all but when he was trying to do a surprise piece it's a pain in the ass having to put a dust sheet over it every 5 seconds. Gerard was calling Mikey everyday just to make sure his plan was going to work. He had to admit Mikey sounded more annoyed at the normal. Gerard knew his little brother was more than capable of doing something like this but he was nervous nonetheless. Hell, he was asking Frank to marry him.

After thinking for a while, he got up to go to the kitchen to get himself some more coffee. Frank was sitting at the kitchen table doing some form of paperwork, not really paying attention to the world around him.

"Hey baby." Gerard said in Frank's direction, before heading to the coffee machine. Frank didn't seem to notice and continued typing away on his laptop. 

Gerard finished making his coffee before putting it on the side, and walking over towards Frank, quickly wrapping his arms around Frank's shoulders and gently kissing the back of his neck.

Frank jumped about six feet, he had to admit he hadn't really noticed Gerard when he walked in "Fuck, you scared the shit out of me!" 

Gerard giggled before hugging his boyfriend tighter "Well, it's not my fault you're blind as a bat."

Frank gave him a look which said 'Shut the fuck up, or shut the fuck up' Gerard smiled and laughed, because fuck, Frank looked so adorable when he was trying to be mad.

Gerard kissed Frank's neck playfully, lightly pressing his lips against the scorpion tattoo on Frank's neck "I fuckin' love your tattoos," he said softly. Gerard had always not been the biggest fan of tattoos, because needles, but there was something about Frank that just made him look so amazing. Gerard can remember him without tattoos, and of course he was hot, but the tattoos just put the cherry on top of the cake, because holy fuck, Frank was the shit and he knew it. 

"Mmmhhh...well I was thinking about getting another for my birthday?" Frank sounded as if he was asking, he always likes to run stuff past Gerard, at the end of the day Gerard was going to be the one looking at them most of the time 

"Yeah?? What were you thinking?" Gerard asked excitedly, 

Frank hesitated for a second before speaking "l... I was actually thinking... would you like to design it? Y'know, something sentimental..." 

Gerard was silent for a second, because well, shit, he wasn't really expecting that but he was borderline ecstatic. "Oh my god, Frankie, are you sure?" Gerard moved so he could look at Frank properly.

Frank had turned on those puppy dog eyes he had grown to love and hate at the same time. Frank knew he could get anything he wanted the minute he gave Gerard 'That Look.'

"Yeah, please, you are such a talented fucking artist... and I want your shit on my body forever." 

Gerard practically bounced up and down on the spot like a little kid, he was so happy, he loved Frank's tattoos anyway but just the idea of having his own work on his boyfriend made him giddy. "Thank you Frankie, you have no idea how much this means to me... I fucking love you!" he said before kissing Frank 

"I love you too baby."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to try and update this every week considering quarantine life is pretty shit, and I have nothing to do other than write. I also just want to say thank you to my friend for editing this as 3 a.m. grammar is not the finest lol


End file.
